


Posessed by Lovesick

by Minioma



Series: Dragon Age 2: Morgana Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Action, Adventure, Character Development, Drama & Romance, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minioma/pseuds/Minioma
Summary: "You know, Seeker, it's obvious that the Champion was one heck of a mage. Mind clear as cloud, never to be deceived by anyone. But I would be lying if I'd say she was flawless. How, you ask? Heh. She was a human, after all. We all tend to make mistakes. Especially when we are desperate. Hmm... Funny how it takes only one weakness to give yourself away for just a little escape from longing. At the time, if it wasn't for a friend at the right time, most likely she'd be lost to us, but happy on her own. However, from what I've heard, I've always wondered after that: You always heard stories how desperate wishes lead to a certain doom. But can there really be a desperate wish you ask from the very wrong person that could turn out... Positive?"
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Dragon Age 2: Morgana Hawke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970110
Kudos: 1





	1. Invite

For long time there had been rumors. Rumors about an abandoned building. They started from little tales, but soon enough turned into scandalous reports that caught the attention of the City Guard. People complaining about their relatives disappearing in the house, never to be returned. Eventually a little squad was sent so solve the problem.

A group of guardsmen lead by the captain entered the dead building. The sky high walls were threatening enough for a warning but only when they entered, the guards started to shutter. The cold air cooled their armor, icing their skin. The light was eaten by black surface of walls and floor, leaving them blind and vulnerable for any gust and cracking that scratched the inners of their ears.

First there were no signs, but as soon as the owner of the house learned about the intruders they were handled away one by one.

One guard was simply pulled out of the building by his ankles, leaving clear finger-shaped dents on his solid metal shin-armor.

The second was thrown out of the window, right after noise of loud combat.

The third heard a voice in his ear, like someone was talking right next to him with mellow tone. "You are not for my taste. Leave."

The guard would not risk his life fighting invisible enemy, so he ran off.

The fourth, she said she heard a same kind of voice that only spoke with discomfort: "You can't chose between two. Why add a third? Leave this place", and was pushed out, much more carefully than the others.

The captain, she heard another tone of the same voice. Disappointed and sad. "Ah, what a shame. Too late. You are already spoken. Leave", and she too was pushed out of the house. Or more like dragged like you were pulling a stubborn bull, since this war lady would not leave her post so easily. In the end, the floor beneath her had cracked and bended into a slide that rolled her out like a massive, shining boulder. People who saw this were torn between being terrified or amused of the sight.

No matter how many times the guards tried to re-enter, they were always pushed out, with more force and more aggression.

So, after a long session, and one more lost guard, eventually, the captain gave up and faced the obvious: When brute power won't help against the tricks, you turn to the tricksters for aid.

Meanwhile, a robe-less trickster in noble dress walked across the streets from the market basket full of fresh goodies. An odd sight to see, indeed, a noble carrying her groceries, but for a Ferelden rural women, familiar habits died slowly.

The walk went smoothly until her thought were broken by soft taps that approached quickly from the corner and stopped when a person hit her shoulder with his, sending her belongings flying on the road. Rubbing her arm, she looked at the frozen elf, shock in his wide, green eyes and breathing heavily like he was chased by wolves.

"Fenris? What are you doing here?"

Elf's speech was interrupted when his ear turned towards where approaching clanks was heard.

The noble woman tightened her teeth from realization. In a hurry she said to elf:

"Quick! Pick those up!" she said pointing at the scattered food and empty basket.

"What?" he asked confused but was met with her serious eyes, narrow and sharp like spear.

"Pick them up, Fenris", she said slowly word for word, not lowering her finger.

The noisy clanking and the stare bit into his chest and the elf dropped himself onto his knees and obeyed the woman's order.

The noise finally became quiet when two guards approached the scene. They gave one long and studying glance at the busy elf, then turned to the noble woman.

"Messere, we are sorry for the bother, but have you seen an elf, a thief, running pass here?"

"Ah, that treacherous scoundrel!" the woman cried in most snarky and hurt voice. "That no good of a riffraff pushed my servant! Now my supper is ruined! It's only good for dogs now!"

After one more glance, the guards noticed the little seal on elf’s belt with the same symbol of two hawks as the woman carried. This was enough to believe a bad lie.

"Where did he go?" one man asked after catching a pause from all her complains.

"Over there!" she said pointing at the other street. "Oh do catch him! Hurry, Hurry!"

Encouraged by the yells of raging noble the guards took their leave to chase the thief they just left behind.

The woman took a deep breath, letting out all the bad taste she got from her poor acting.

Fenris already finished his task, also feeling a little relieved from his narrow escape. He handed over the basket to her with his eyes down.

"Thank you, Hawke. I'm... I'm sorry... Didn't mean to ruin this."

"Oh, don't worry", she says with a smile and showed one orange she cleaned clear from little dust. "This is what we in Ferelden still classify as: Delicacy."

While exchanging a few little laughs, Hawke noticed a lump of bread in her basket she remembered not buying at all. Glancing at the elf she saw how his ears lowered and eyes were locked on the bread, like that of a hungry, sad dog. He would not show any signs of wanting it, not until Hawke handed it over.

"This must be yours."

With a surprised blink and a little quilt, Fenris took back what did not belong to him.

"Bad day, huh?" Hawke asked casually, trying to kill the uncomfortable mood.

"Yes. Supposedly we had to ambush some traders."

"But..."

"The one who planned the ambush... He accidentally mixed up their schedule. Took a whole day before we were informed."

"So it was a whole day waiting, and in the end, not even a little compensation?" she asked, timid to chuckle to such a mean mistake.

"Quite so. But I will get back to normal duties later", Fenris said reassuringly before Hawke could offer anything. "This was only an emergency case", he added showing the bread.

Hawke gave a short thoughtful look, then picked a few fruits and handed them to the elf. Fenris leaned a little back and raised his hand in protest.

"Go ahead. They're fresh."

"I can't", he said, eager for the offer, but unsure if he could take it.

"Your choice. Ether you take them", she turned her wrist, ready to drop the food, "or I'll leave them on the ground for someone else to pick them."

Slowly Fenris reached his hand and Hawke placed the fruits onto his palm.

"Thank you. I'll repay you as soon as I can."

Hawke sighed, giving up on his attitude.

"No need for hurry, though", she said changing the subject afterwards to ease out the tension. "But... How have you been otherwise?"

"I get along”, he answered, shrugging his shoulders. “It has been rather peaceful lately.”

“Don’t you get bored being all alone most of the time?”

“I get company once in a while. Donnic comes to play card, Varric comes to share a story or two.”

“Oh. Speaking of… have you finished the book I gave you?”

“Which one of them?” he asked with humorous tone, indicating for lack of book shortage he had as Hawke did make sure Fenris was busy with his reading lessons.

“The one I offered you lately. About 'Roofless Roland's Rotten Road'."

“Ah, yes. I finished it two days ago.”

"You did? How was it?" Hawke asked a little exited, eager to hear his thoughts.

"The rhyming was a little offsetting... Took a little while to get used to it. However, in the end it was quite amusing", he said allowing himself smirk a little while remembering.

"Something in particular got stuck to your mind?" she asked noticing his smile.

The noble woman's curiosity was too strong to let her be left unknown.

"The chapter with the Three Ladies of Shine was fun, but I enjoyed the part with Roland falling through the hole into a gnarl lair."

Hawke let out an amused laugh.

"That was my favorite part as well. No man says: _'What a bunch of little, creepy pricks? Do ya serve any drinks? I might miss some of those kicks_.' so casually to a pack of snarling gnarls right after waking up."

"And after having those convenient drinks decides to have a talk with _'the fairest mink, with a little tick on the hip, lacking only the cherry lipstick_.'"

" _'Lunatic or sick? Take a pick!_ '"

The small laugh caught the attention of few passing nobles, forcing then to sneer their noses from confusion and small discomfort. That in return silenced the elf and the noble woman and restricted them to fit the normal public behavior.

"But overall, I did enjoy the book, despite Varric's protest”, Fenris said politely not to let the forced mood ruin the moment. “Honestly, there is some value in these silly chivalric novels, and the traits they share so often."

Fenris' words delighted Hawke but saddened immediately after her eyes wandered down to his right wrist which was wrapped in one specific chivalry symbol. A bright red color, decorated with white embroidery, spelling the letters M and H. A very heavy symbol, that most likely never got its meaning understood by its new owner.

"If you want, I could borrow you a sequel", she offered distracting herself from ill thought. "It's not as good with rhymes and humor, but it does have some memorable mishaps."

"I would appreciate that", he said with an assuring smile.

"Hawke!" called a strong feminine voice. A guard captain ran towards the two. "Maker, I'll glad to meet you. We have a problem."

"Don't worry, Aveline, I've already handled that", she said taking a quick glance at Fenris, who out of little shame lowered his ears.

"No, it's not that. There are some problems in an abandoned building not far from here. I..." Aveline interrupted herself when she realized the new problem. She crossed her arms narrowing at the startled elf seriously. "What did he do this time?"

Fenris quickly hid the bread behind his back while working on an excuse.

"What building? What kind of a problem is there?" Hawke asked, taking captain's focus away from Fenris.

"I don't know. No one lived in that building for years and yet people say someone's been kidnapping people."

"Kidnapping?" Hawke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, more like maidnapping, if I may correct. My reports only tell how witnesses saw how some women, elves and human, entered the building and never returned. Some say about the building that they saw many pests and critters, way too big to their normal size and looking like some Blight touched creatures." the captain shook her head. "I doubt the perpetrator who did this is a simple human."

"How so?" Fenris asked, curious of the case.

"How so?! I don't recall people being able to whisper right into your ear without showing one's face. Or crush solid metal like it was made of paper. Or toss 400 pounds weighing man like a rag-doll with a glowing snake around his neck."

While explaining, the fearless guard-captain showed chilled signs by lowering her voice and showing very held-back motions with her hands. The very same signs she always showed while talking about anything that resembled a possible ghost, spirit, demon or darkspawn.

Both noble woman and elf looked at each other with concern while listening to the tale.

"An angry ghost?" Hawke suggested to which Fenris answered firmly with disgust in his voice.

"A demon most likely."

"Perhaps. Although, it seems to attack like that only when shown high hostility." Aveline continued. "This is why I put the search on hold. Maybe you and Anders could take it away peacefully, Hawke, since you are experts on this subject."

"I suppose I could pay a little visit and have a look", she offered helpfully.

"You won't need my help?" Fenris asked both women, but mostly Hawke.

"Well", she started pressing her teeth together and looking down. "Aveline said it only got angry at hostile actions. Not to say I don't..."

"I understand." he quickly said before she could finish. "But if you do need help, I'll be at my estate."

"Very well. I'll see you later. If this sorts out quickly, I promise to bring the book before sundown. If not, tomorrow morning."

"Vitaete benefaria, Hawke, Aveline", Fenris said bowing slightly saying his last goodbyes before he parted from noble woman and the guard-captain leaving himself alone. Hopefully, not for long.

As Hawke approached the place, prepared and armed just in case, she felt the little goosebumps growing on her skin, and not because of the cold, but a very disturbing atmosphere. The kind of as if someone has been tampering it, making it odd to breathe in. Even her loyal and mighty war-hound let out a tiny disturbed puff.

At the scene, in front of the inky building, as in both in color and moist texture, Aveline discussed with her men, while another mage studied the building in front of it ironing his spiky chin with focused glance. Seeing Hawke broke his focus and he greeted her with enthusiasm.

"Ah, Hawke. Finally arrived."

"Anything new, Anders?" she asked the mage.

"Can't say there's anything new, exactly, but this place most certainly in not ordinary. You feel it too, can't you? Wondering what it could be?"

"My bets are on a demon", she said with a small smirk.

Anders chuckled lightly.

"Come now, we can be optimistic sometimes", he said trying to be cheerful before tuning more pondering. "I'd say threatened spirit... This place doesn't seem to reek that badly of illness to be the work of a demon."

"What should we do with a spirit?"

"See if we can help it. If not, well... at least neutralize it so it won't hurt more people. And if it's a demon, we'll do as we have always done."

"Kick it all the way back to Fade", Hawke added completing his sentence.

Once both mages discussed a few other things about safety and other approach methods, with the permission of the captain, they entered the house.


	2. The Host

The door creaked of old age as well as the wooden floor, warning both mages and heavy war-hound of a possibility to break and drop them down under ground. The engulfing darkness quickly fled when Hawke and Anders both lighted up their staffs, giving them a better view of the insides of this disturbing building. The place was old and unclean, filled with cobweb and rat nests. Every room was empty and aside from a few frightened bugs and spiders, no other living thing was seen inside, not even in the second floor. On the third floor the environments started to settle down on the investigators.

"Huh, this is interesting. It's like whoever was here got scared and ran off before we came here", Anders pointed out curiously.

"Maybe not. Usually somewhere around here a person jumps from behind the corner and says _'Boo! Surprise!'_ ", Hawke joked, not letting her guard down just yet.

"Did I miss the notion on Day of the Fools, because that WOULD be one bloody good prank. What does Boy say?"

The big mabari heard the mage's question and lowered his nose down, then lifted his head, turning ears. After a quick check the dog let out a low whine and took a stand.

"Guess that means there is still something here", Hawke said, knowing that gesture meant there was something, but not ready to attack.

"Well, one more floor left to find out. Maybe we’re lucky and it’s just a bat", Anders added, hoping to be more right than the war-hound.

The last floor was one big room, supporting the roof with the pillars. This one was nothing like the others. It was clean and clear filled with deep shades cast by candlelight. Whoever inhabited this place was found of cozy and welcoming taste in furniture and accessories.

The mabari let out a low growl and a bark. Immediately both mages stood back to back, looking around for any sign of movement. However, nothing was seen. Anders and Hawke both sensed something but did not see the one who caused the odd feeling. The mabari still kept growling.

A little shriek was heard from the corner. A giant, bold rat with protruding buck teeth jumped out and zig-zagged towards the two fleshy and juicy humans. In a moment, a lightning struck it with a big fireball, crisping and twitching it to death.

"That's it?" Hawke asked looking around for more without a sign, one hand holding a new fireball.

"It can't be. Where there's one rat, there is a whole army", Anders answered now more concerned about his surroundings.

"Hey, do not call for misfortune! Although, that's peculiar, though. If there was, it couldn't be the reason for all the disappearances. Not to mention invisible whispering."

"Indeed, something must had meddled that rodent into one it looks like right now. Keep your eyes peeled."

Another shriek was heard behind Hawke. The protective mabari jumped on the giant rat and sunk its teeth into its neck. Right after that more shrieking was heard and an army of shimmering eyes lurked from corners, behind the furniture and from holes in walls. Dozens of rats attacked at the intruders. Spells and teeth were striking left and right, keeping the tampered pests back. One after another a dead body hit the ground, only to have two more rats jump over the corpse at the mages. The greater the spells, the more there were rats. Both Anders and Hawke had to back away closer to each other as they approached. Some rats did keep a distance, in order to find a better timing to strike. If they got too close, they met their end at the tips of the dog teeth or claws.

The strength of Hawke's casting withered after killing a dozens of rats. They closed up but stopped at one meter away from her. The same was happening at Anders' side. The growing piles of corpses circled around them, lifting the alive ones to their waist level, and still none of them approached. Like by pure madness, Hawke got curious and she stopped her casting. The rats would not attack, only shriek. Out of suspicion Anders would not extinguish his flames but withheld his attacks.

"Andraste's mercy!" he exclaimed out of confusion. "Why aren't they attacking?"

"I don't know", Hawke said, studying the disgusting creatures more closely, who screamed now with impatience. "It's like someone is telling them not to."

The rats soon turned their attention to something else. The air the mages breathed became very pressuring and heavy. Both their shoulders and lungs felt like they were filled with rocks.

"Get back now, pets."

Both Anders and Hawke shuttered from unexpected speech of a booming male voice. Though threatening, it did force the rats back away.

"And do clean the mess", the voice added, forcing some rats come back, sink their teeth into dead corpses and drag them away, releasing the mages and war-hound from stinking circle.

"Who goes there?" Hawke finally dared to ask when the rodents were gone.

No one spoke immediately. A little breeze ran through and then it said.

"Nice, very nice. Strong, fragile... beautiful. But you... The blonde one. Ugh... Not for my taste."

"Excuse me!" Anders yelled very offensively. "Not for your taste? What was that supposed to mean? What's wrong with this?" he said showing with his palm his whole torso.

"Easy to answer. I simply HATE shells for spirits!" said the voice, now loud enough to sound like disgusted yell.

A glimmer of purple sparkled, and a long snake attacked. It coiled itself around Anders ankles and pulled, dropping him on his back, dragging towards the stairs. At the other end of long snake-looking whip, Hawke saw a figure and she attacked by throwing sharp ice pillars at it. A little yell was heard when the pillars hit the target.

"Oh do stop it, dear. Sit down, will you?" said the voice calmly but only a little annoyed.

A sharp pain hit behind Hawke's legs and she dropped on a chair that picked her up. Until she could move a muscle another whip coiled around her, immobilizing her onto the chair. The whip however grew a head of a snake and moved itself close to her neck, ready to strike only if she protested. Unable to help, Hawke could only watch how Anders was pulled downstairs.

"Let go, you knave!" Anders yelled, trying to point his staff at the attacked, but he was far away from a direct hit.

The blond mage hit his head stair by stair as he was dragged to the third then to the second floor. At the last floor, in a long corridor Anders could distinguish the tall figure, crowned by two long horns on his head.

"I said let go, demon!" the mage yelled and threw his spiritual spell at the creature.

"Futile!" the figure said and caught the spell, extinguishing it inside his fist.

The blocking of his spell already amazed Anders, but then he startled even more when he realized the figure's hand was bleeding. Demons or spirits didn't bleed, unless...

"Leave this place", the demon said, jolted his whip and threw the mage pass the demon out into the street, so fast, it almost blinded Anders with fresh evening sunlight.

He rose up and saw how the figure murmured long words with its hands up. A thick murky mist surrounded the building and firmed itself up into a transparent purple barrier.

Anders groaned from anger and threw his spells at the barrier. Half of them were engulfed into nonexistence, half bounced back, hitting and exploding on the walls and streets.

"Stay back, Spirit of Justice", said the voice inside the barrier bubble. "You have nothing here that would concern you."

"Don't you dare to hurt Hawke!" Anders yelled, his veins almost glowing from fury and worry.

"Don't fear. I do not intend to harm her. I need her alive."

"No! Don't you dare!" Anders yelled as the figure backed away in his domain.

"Anders!" the guard-captain asked, also worried of this unexpected event. "What in Maker's name is this? Where's Hawke?"

"We have to get her out, before that thing might do something to her", the mage said holding his worry and trying to focus. Sadly, the fear of what could be coming clouded his thoughts. The situation was truly serious. If only that thing would be anything else but a demon in physical and dangerous form.

The approaching steps caught Hawke's attention and she startled, both worried for the sharp snake fangs on her neck and the one who was coming. The big war-hound growled, guarding his dear master and companion with teeth white as pearl.

"Oh what a bother", a voice said far from the tied mage woman on the other corner. "You two did make one big mess, I must say. Pets, do clean up."

A small pack of rats, in addition to a few big ferocious and bald cats with big and fluffy tail jumped from the hideouts. Hawke watches as they straightened the curtains, cleaned the dust with bushy tails and licked the blood of the corpses from fabric and floor. All the broken furniture and tears were magically fixed by the invisible thing, who still hasn't shown itself to Hawke. Lastly the little rats borrowed some fire from awoken fireplace with little sticks in their teeth and lighted up the candles. As there was more light, Hawke saw some form sitting on a comfy chair. The figure was clearly a man, dressed elegantly but freely and hid his face from the light for now.

"Ah, much better. We can't have guest in a dump, now can we?" said the man before turning his focus on his captive "guest". "Do forgive me, my dear, for my first impression of hospitality. Please, join me, by the fire."

The whip and snake head from Hawke's neck uncoiled itself, slithering to the sitting man and disappearing inside his palm. Hawke did not lose a moment and ran towards the stairs. The door slapped shut.

"Now, now, my dear, no need to rush. Please, sit here at the fire", the man said again.

Hawke did everything: Open the door, try to burn it down, pierce it, cast a spell to keep it open, the man had every counter trick to prevent her escape, with shutting the door or protecting it with a spell. She heard a little snicker behind her once she took a break.

"Come now, it's fun for a while but gets dull soon. Please, for the last time: Sit down here."

Hawke would not obey. She only stood where she was, staring puzzled at the man by the fireplace.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, half-knowing the answer already.

"Like I said. Sit. Down. It gets tiring from standing all the time", he said, braking Hawke's expectation for an answer completely.

"I'd rather leave this place."

"Why? There's nothing there for you. Your friend is fine. You are in no danger here. Here, let's have a talk, shall we?"

Hawke would not budge. She would stand her ground until the door would open.

"I'm not much in a mood to talk when forced to", she protested.

The man let out a long sigh.

"My dear, I have to use some force. Otherwise you would had ran away and we could never talk. It's like taking a splinter from puppy's paw. It might whine and bark, but it’s all for its own good."

"But I have no splinters in my paws. So I don't have to be here."

"No?" the man asked. "What about your heart? It hurts, doesn't it? Quite badly, I might add. There might indeed be some splinters stuck to it. It can’t be there for nothing. Something bad happened to you, right?"

Hawke blinked and then raised an eyebrow.

"Sit. Please", the man said.

Hawke looked at her mabari. For her surprise, he looked calm and a little curious at the man, not at all like he used to look at threatening opponents.

The mage woman approached with her staff to her chest, ready to strike with its blade end. She stood next to the furthest comfy chair, but did not sit. At this distance, Hawke could now see his full features that made her heart jump.

The man had long horns growing from his head, like that of a mountain goat. His face had dark markings with no meaning of her knowledge. It was not elven, nor any other culture she had seen. His skin was dead pale and he had no nails in his fingers. Instead, there were long thick and dark claws growing from his tips, strong enough to pierce hardened leather. With one leg resting on another, she saw his shoeless lizard legs, poking from clean, oddly bent pants. Right next to his hip rested a floor clawing spiky tail she first thought was an individual snake. What stuck out the most was his bright blue eyes. So round and shiny, even orange fire did not dare to paint over it.

"You... Who are you?" she finally asked.

The man stood up, standing a head higher than the puny woman, his hand resting on his chest.

"I had no name for anyone to use. Never had one. But, since it’s a necessity to you mortals, I suppose I might be called Volo", The man said as he gave a deep elegant bow. "And you, my dear?"

"Hawke. But why do you ask if you already know?" she asked keeping her caution.

"Oh, but it's a simple thing when it comes to manners. I can't help it, but it is not seen proper to know one’s name before asking."

"So you are admitting, demon?"

The demon's eyes became round out of amusement.

"About my true nature, you mean? Yes. After all, why hide it? Otherwise it would simply be just a mask to carry. However, right now I'm only showing you as much as you can handle. Showing all at once might shock you."

"Shock? Like what happened to those who never left this place?"

The demon looked away, a little disappointment in his face.

"Yeees", he said with stretched vocals. "Those ooones. I was careless. Unknowing. Too impatient. To pushing. One or two of many." The demon looked more uncomfortable as he continued. "Sometimes… They were toooo pushy themseeeelves", he hissed non-aggressively, but pressured. "Too demanding. Too aggressive. Too ungratefuuul", after that, he spoke again normally but troubled. "I did not want to, but I was pressured to my own limit. All I wanted, was to talk. They screamed, ran, did not listen. Attacked."

"Wait a minute! You attacked us first!" Hawke pointed out.

"My pets listen, but only when I speak. They always hunger for food. Always protect my dear domain. When I study, they wait. When I rest, they feed, even on good ones. What a waste. I'm ashamed for their behavior. But I need someone to watch me over. This world is so tiring."

"But what about the guards that came here earlier? You did kill someone, unless it was the rats who spoke."

"Stubborn. Aggressive. My impatience. I had no need for them to stay here. Pity though. I am ashamed of myself as well."

The demon's honest and troubled nature as well as his pitiful voice put quilt on Hawke. Just to make sure he was not lying, Hawke looked at Boy. The mabari was calm and curious, almost intrigued by creature he did not have to sink his teeth in.

"So, you really just wish to talk, right?"

"Indeed."

Too hastily Hawke replied. "But... if you wanted to talk, you could had just... just..."

The demon gave a look that almost challenged Hawke to continue. As if to say: "Go on! Just do what? What could a demon that looked like this do to have someone willingly talk with me?"

Hawke let out a defeated sigh.

"Well, what DO you want to talk about?" she asked leaning at the chair.

The demon looked now more relaxed after his small convincing.

"Me. You. Your pet. My pets. Your tastes. My tastes", the demon adopted a more elegant speech as he sat down to his seat with his clawed fingers crossed together. "It's a custody to know each other, especially if we are strangers to one another. Well, I to you, mostly."

"So if you know more about me, why not introduce yourself then?"

"Fair enough, I suppose. Alright then. I am Volo, as you already know. I am what you call a demon of desire."

"You don't look much like one”, she said looking him from head to toes, noticing that although he was handsome in his human parts, the beastly parts were way too distracting.

"Ah, you expected something, or someone handsome, someone you might know and desire? For what? Why dwell in the past, dear? Besides, it would only bring you discomfort, seeing a person you know act out of his nature. No, I'm an honest one."

A good point. It would be especially discomforting to see someone she knew act so eagerly and seductively.

"Hmm... A fair point. But why do you... I don't know... You look more clear than the others I've met."

"Well, that might be because... do I dare to say it so... I'm what you call an ‘abomination’."

Hawke's eyes rounded.

"This body was borrowed, yes, but not by force. Otherwise it would had looked more horrible."

"What about the one who it belonged to?"

"Like I said just now: Not by force."

Hawke grew suspicious, but the demon reassured her.

"This is why you have nothing to worry about. This body is strong and will be for many decades. I don’t need a new one."

"Really? So that's it? No possession? No deals? You just want company? There has to be a dog buried around here."

Demon let out a chuckle. A very human-like, amused chuckle.

"No dogs. No tricks. Only rats and cats", the demon said, eyeing on some curious giant rat-eyes that lurked from the cracks. "They do speak, but the squeaks and meows are not something I dare to listen for too long. Noises in this world are quite... noisy", the demon rubbed the inside of his un-humanly long ears with his pinky claw while making a face.

Such un-demon like gesture forced a little smirk on Hawke's lips.

"But the music in this world... It's intriguing. Not here, but the one in rural villages. Such joy, so much enthusiasm."

Hawke became nostalgic, remembering the fun festival music, as well as the ones she played with her siblings during stormy days indoors. Mostly they failed to play in tune or even agree on the song. In the end, after long practice and agreement, the tunes turned into harmonic melody, that was rewarded with loud applause of their parents. The warm memories made the corners of her lips to rise.

"You love playing music, don't you?" demon asked, seeing her smile.

"Always did with my brother and sister."

"Dare to demonstrate. I'd love to hear", he said almost eager.

Before Hawke could clear out that she couldn't without any instruments, the demon spouted a command. A few rats ran up to Hawke, scaring her until she saw flutes they held with their tails. The flutes were all different, indicating she could choose the one she saw most suited. After putting her staff down and picking one, careful not to touch the scaly rat skin, she looked at the demon suspiciously.

"How did you know it was the flute?"

"Your lungs", he said turning his blue eyes to her chest. "They are well trained, I can hear it. And... I can see it."

Hawke turned her one shoulder to the snickering, witty demon a little shyly.

The demon encouraged Hawke to play and after some warm ups she blew the first melody. A peaceful little tune from childhood she knew to play half-asleep and even backwards.

During this whole time the demon looked and listened carefully, catching every note with his big fennec-like ears. While playing, Hawke almost lost her concentration every time when she got amused due to the flinching and turning of those big, almost adorable, ears. The witty creature noticed it and started to purposely move them. Side to side, and up and down, flapping them like wings of a bird, distracting Hawke. What absolutely cracked her, though, was the snake-like tail that started to wiggle and dance to the music, even when the tunes were braking, to the point she no longer could continue and only chuckle. Later he would stop and let her play without interrupting.

When the song was over, a bony clapping was heard from demon's clawed hands.

"Marvelous. How precise."

"Thank you", Hawke dared to say, shyly smiling after receiving a compliment from a demon.

"Do you play anything else, my dear?"

"No, but my brother always played the drum. Loved to slam the guts out of it. My sister was on the other hand good with lute."

"I'm sure it would had sounded better with you all playing together."

Hawke nodded in a little sad agreement.

"But you must know how to sing too, right? You have such sonorous voice, after all."

"Only after big and hot cup of tea", she answered laughing, joined by his laugh. "But you don't play or sing, do you?"

"I can't learn. Not with these", he said twitching his fingers, showing off his big claws.

"How do you eat with those?" Hawke dared to ask.

"I do not need to. Don't worry, though. The more is left for pets to feed on. Speaking off which..."

Volo commanded and then a few big cats ran up to them, putting on a little table dish boxes and one big basket covered with a cloth. After him revealing the contents, Hawke's eyes were blessed with most tasty looking pastries, sweets and fruits. The mabari on the other hand had a big piece of mutton brought up to him, which immediately was attacked by hungry teeth.

"...I always have spare for good visitors," Volo said, handing out one box towards the mage woman.

"Maybe later..." Hawke said politely, showing her palm. The food was appetizing, the host was nice, but... maybe she'll take one a bit later, indeed.

"No worries, I can always warm them up later," he said heating up one meat-pie piece with a little flame he cast, and then threw over his shoulder to one of the bald cats. "After all, we have a whole evening to talk. No hurry anywhere, right?" he asked smiling with his kind and round blue eyes, hoping for a positive answer from his guest.

"Right," Hawke agreed, putting up a little smile. Indeed, why couldn't she spare some time to someone so polite and lonely? He was curious of her, just like she was of him. In the end, she had no rush to go back home too soon. So, she might as well for once in her life exchange a few words with this nice demon.


	3. Worthy  Guest

The purple, pink and yellow shades in the clouds were fading, as the sun went to sleep, casting a deep blue velvet across the city of Kirkwall.

The elf, sitting alone in the giant mansion for dozens of people to live in, was taken by the disappointment. For whole day, no one paid him company. Only a few sudden tiny, brown rats would squeak at him when he surprised them with his sneaky, light walking.

The elf stroke the worn surface of the cloth on his wrist. He wished for the noble woman to enter his home, even just for moment, to pay just a little visit. But alas, it was late evening already. At this time, she'd be long asleep, which meant now the elf would have to wait until morning. Then she had to come, since she never broke her promises. At least, that's what he hoped for.

After long sleep that skipped to late morning, Fenris woke up still seeing no signs of someone coming over. No worries, maybe that could give him some time for light breakfast and other morning routines.

The sun was now at its highest. The elf got suspicious. She couldn't have forgotten their meeting, could she? It's not like her to forget things, especially if they had something to do with her friends. Once she forgot to return notes she had borrowed from Anders and it was a whole feast of apologies for a whole day. Was she now walking to Fenris’ manor with lists of apologizing phrases boiling in her head? Or was she even coming? Could she had really forgotten? He was too curious to know. But it would be too rude to just march in and tell her she forgot. Maybe he could bring her something? Anything would do as long as he had an excuse to go to her manor. Her favorite poem book! He could return it and tell how he was worried the rats might find and nibble on it. That's right! A very poor excuse, but good enough for now. But what if she was busy? Well, even if she was, they could just exchange the books, and not waste any more time. If that's how it's going to happen, so it be then.

Fenris knocked the door. The poor elf was slightly shaking, thinking hard for proper words to say. Instead he was met by an older dwarf.

"Well hello there, chap!"

"Good day", Fenris greeted Bodahn, Hawke’s new helper in her estate.

"Came for the package?"

"Uh, no. I was curious if Hawke was home. I have a book to return", he said tapping lightly the little bag on his shoulder.

"Still not coming? What kind of mess did you lads got her into this time?" the dwarf said turning back to go inside to pack something up with the other, much younger dwarf, Sandel.

"Excuse me?"

"Messere Hawke hasn't returned since yesterday. Last time I met her she took her dog and said she would check on some abandoned building. A friend of her sent a letter to bring a big portion of my boy's best runes. With an exchange of a payment, hopefully."

Abandoned building? Soon Fenris remembered what Aveline said yesterday when she met him and Hawke on the street. It had to be the same place. Hasn't Hawke returned from there? What were the runes for?

"Say, you have a good set of legs, right? Why don't you bring these to her?" Bodahn asked and handed the package to him, with an address note on it. "And if there are any leftover runes, just bring them back and I'll drop a discount."

Fenris hid the runes in his bag and carefully read the address. As fast as he could, he ran, not wasting a moment.

Eating some delicious cakes, and drinking fourth cup of tea, Hawke didn't even notice it was next day already. With so much to talk about with a person who was always so fascinated about her tales, with his owns to back them up, to her hours very merely minutes. However even if she did glance outside, she would see only transparent purple barrier, shaking for futile attempts from outside to brake it.

The host, who was now sitting right next to her on the sofa, eyeing on her with his soft, blue eyes, was a little concerned. The barrier was strong, but who knew how long it would take to make a hole to slip right through it. Especially when the mage he had kicked out brought friends to help him out. At the delicate moment like this, everything could be ruined. The demon was disturbed. After many attempts, he was unwilling to do it all over again. He had to cheat a little.

In awe Volo looked at the noble mage woman, charmed by the mere human's looks and her calm expression of a face.

"My dear, you have truly proven yourself worthy."

"Worthy? Worthy of what?" she asked curiously.

"Worthy of my time, my interest, my affection", the demon stood up highlighting his next words with so much passion. "Your open mind and patience impresses me. Never could I be able to meet another woman willing to listen my words and tell hers for exchange. How could I possibly ever repay you?"

"There's no need for that", she said showing her palm. "It was my pleasure to talk to someone. Thank you for that."

"Oh, it's not the same, my dear. Your words can be told to anyone, but not mine. I must give you something no one else can give you."

"What do you have in mind?" Hawke asked after hearing a little tone in Volo's voice, as in he already was thinking of something.

"Ooh, you have no need for power, nor money, since you already have it all", he said out loud, while listing. "You have enough friends, enough connections... But family. Ah, that is unfortunately something you love so much, yet I can't give it back to you." Volo's voice became more disturbed and pitying as he spoke. "One left too soon. One was slain by those who tainted it all. One turned to those you fear. The last one... She left too brutally. Too undeservingly. I'm sorry."

Hawke started to feel herself a little uncomfortable due to the memories he brought up.

"The other one... How horrible. He left you all alone. Right when you needed someone to not let you fall."

Hawke felt her knees buckling and unless she would had been sitting she surely would had hit the floor. A little pinch hit her chest as she remembered.

"But dear… Why dwell in the past, when you can focus on something new?" Volo said, now with more confidence and softness.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm willing to fill that hole. I won’t let you fall, if you let me hold you."

"You? But you're a... a..." she said, barely wanting to believe she understood the demon right.

"What is the matter in that? Volo has still the same mind as a human. And there will be no threat, since my desire to hurt you is non-existing."

"What is your desire then?"

"The one you all people desire the most. Company, friendship... love. It's something so peculiar... so intriguing”, the way how Volo described his interest was very complicated, like he knew the subject badly, but was still so enthusiastic to learn about it more. “Not easy to have, but so rewarding when done right. I watched, I learned. It’s what suits me. I know it's something I want. Something I need. And you need it too, right?"

Hawke was surprised of this demon's true intent, but for some reason, she did not feel threatened. If anything, the way how the demon described his thoughts and needs, it sounded so longing, so pitiful.

"I do, yes" she agreed, feeling the pinch on her chest getting a bit stronger.

"You were ready to listen, and I wanted to listen you, my dear Morgana", he whispered, getting more familiar and personal with her by using her first name. "But your heart is stabbed by splinters. You don't deserve them. I want to pull them away. I want you to let me pull them away. I want what you want. So tell me… What do you say? Won't you let me help you?"

Hawke tightened her teeth together. Her eyes were stinging, like they were about to tear up.

"I want to... But I... I'm not sure about it."

Volo exhaled deeply, pitying the poor woman in front of him.

"My dear... It's the past that's holding you back. Like I said: Don't dwell on it. Let it go. If you wish though..." he smiled as he kneeled down to see her face to face, looking deep into her gloomy amber eyes with his friendly blue ones. "...I can help you to get rid of it. It won't hurt at all, and when it's over, you might feel a lot lighter, when you no longer carry that burden."

Hawke was unsure. She wanted to move on. She wanted to leave it in the past and hope that maybe there was something else for offer. However, there was still a hope that maybe with enough patience, it would still pay off. But in the end, how long would she have to wait? What if it was over from the very start?

The demon was not patient with woman's long decision. Calmly and gently he cupped her both cheeks with his clawed hands. Such hands would only be useful for killing or harming, but he was holding noble woman's face like a newborn kitten. The demon gave her a reassuring smile, then he leaned forward and placed his lips on her forehead. Like a gulp of hot tea, a warm wave ran through all Hawke's veins and flesh, soothing her body and mind. That soothing feeling, it felt so familiar, so precious. It was the feeling she longed so much, and only when she felt it again, she realized how she missed it.

A big flow of water poured out of her eyes, ran across her red cheeks and down on the floor. Weeping and sobbing, she hid her face onto her palm to not let others see her shameful face.

"That's it. Let them flow out. You will feel much better once every drop is out", the demon reassured while hiding her whole upper body into his embrace. With enough self-control, he made sure not to dig his claws through bothersome fabric of her clothes, just to enjoy his long-waited prize. At first, it was enough to hold onto this woman, and absorb her warmth and need of comfort. Later, when she was empty of her withholds and doubts, she would be much more desirable when she was open for him. And long after that, she would be all but his, and he would be for all her desires.

Still sobbing, Hawke was lifted up and carried to a bed. Covering her with a blanket, the demon made sure not to let the cold bite onto her delicate skin. Her priceless staff, with her family crest on it, he placed right next to the bed, respecting her belongings. After all, showing sensibility always played off when it came to gaining trust to get what he wanted.

A little whine was heard, then the trusty mabari lifted itself up on the bed to see his master.

"Don't worry. She will be fine once she wakes up from her slumber", the demon said, pleased with his accomplishment.

The mabari looked at the demon and let out a long angry growl.

"Now, now... The sleep is not lethal, only keeps her from being disturbed. There must not be anything between us", he said and wiped away one string of tears from her cheek, tossing them away from his claw. Then, he looked at the dog threateningly. “And you better not come between us ether. Stay aside, like a good pet. A bad pet, is less than a pest.”

The dog stopped his growling, but did not turn away his narrowing eyes from the demon.

"Now then, I believe you'll be watching over her, dog", the demon glanced out to see his barrier losing its color. "Such bugging mages. I must rest for now. Regain my strength. This body is so whiny."

The demon snapped his fingers to which a few rats and cats ran up to.

"Stay quiet and unseen, and do not dare to come even close to this woman, under any circumstance, understood?"

The rats gazed upon the mabari, who in return growled at their intentions.

"And do not dare to approach the dog ether, or you will be punished severely!" demon warned, concerned of getting scolded if something happened to his woman's possession.

The unnatural creatures bowed down, showing their understanding.

To make a point across, the mabari launched forward, scaring the creatures away from both him and his master.

Seeing their fearful gesture calmed the demon down. With nothing to disturb him, he only had to keep the mages away until the woman would wake up and tell the mages herself she was in no trouble. After that there would be no need of these pests, nor this old house. It would be all new life for him and his lovely noble mage woman. All for them, and no one else.

"Until the complete healing, my dear Morgana Hawke, and you shall have the love you seek so much, as will I", he whispered his goodbye and then disappeared in purple mist.


	4. Break-In

The purple barrier Fenris saw from a distance was now much more darker once he reached close to it. Not to mention the closer he got the stronger his markings started to itch his skin. This had to be a bad sign, seeing how the guards whispered in concern and a few mages in front of the house started to mutter worried sentences. The head of all those mages was the abomination, trying to keep the situation under control. Seeing the approaching and clearly distinctive elf the abomination turned to Fenris with surprised expression.

"Fenris?" the mage groaned with displease. "Well thank the Maker to have you around to put more pressure!"

"I'm looking for Hawke. What kind of trouble you got her into this time, Anders?" he questioned him already suspecting that things were not well, since she was nowhere to be seen.

"An abominable demon inside there got her trapped. She hasn't been seen for whole night."

The eyes of an elf turned round.

"Whole night? And you didn't do a damn to help her?!"

"That's the only thing I've been doing this whole damn night!" the mage exclaimed, irritated by this elf's dull accusations. "I've already used most of my powers, I asked my friends to come to help, I've wasted my best potions, I ordered runes." he turned to face the barrier. "That thing won't even budge. And now I suppose it's too late for runes, since it's getting its color back clearer than before."

"You mean these?" Fenris said and handed over the package.

The mage's expression turned more hopeful and without a word he took the package and looked over for the content.

"Not much to take it all down, but maybe enough to make a little crack on the surface."

Without wasting another moment Anders together with other mages made the preparations for their spells.

Fenris himself backed away as he knew whatever was coming would irritate him badly.

Soon enough the mages were casting their spells. With the channeling and powerful words, a bright aura gathered in the middle of their circle, forming into a shining energy source. It sizzled and excelled rapidly, forcing the mages to put all their focus on it so it would not explode and destroy everyone around it.

When the light was bright enough, Anders placed his staff in the middle of it, gathering all the energy in. The staff glowed from charging and shined like heating metal. When there was enough, Anders turned the sharp end at the barrier and with all might pierced the purple surface. The barrier cracked around the tip that dug itself through and leaked painful lightning out. Anders resisted the defensive attack that pierced his whole body, but the powerful lighting charged and pushed the mage away. With one powerful hit the mage flew backwards on his back. The charged staff flied across the air, pierced the stone street and uncharged, turning stone around it into grey, smooth sand.

The results were distressing. The barrier had cracks like dry mud with a little hole in the middle. Sadly, it steadily closed up. The sight caused only curses and swearing a to be heard from the mages.

Once Anders got up, he was unable to do anything. Both pain and exhaustion had worn him out. In addition to that, he was out of ideas. This difficult and powerful spell was his last resort.

Fenris tightened his teeth from disappointment. However, something caught his attention. He looked at the markings on his arm. The itching was softer, and the thin glow was dimmer. He took another glance at the barrier. It only looked unbreakable, but what Anders did, it indeed caused it get weaker. Maybe not to the point of breaking a hole in it, but enough to thin it to the regular strength of a barrier that every mage does. Every mage, that the marked elf can reach for.

Fenris ran up to Anders.

"You have to do that again."

"Forget it. I'm not giving you a satisfaction of another flight show," he snapped with weariness while rubbing his hurt head and back.

"No, you have to do it again! You must weaken it some more."

"For Maker's sake! It's not going to break, Fenris!"

"Break if you can, but if you can get it thin enough, I can get through it."

"You?" Anders asked while looking at him with confused eyes. To clear out his confusion, the elf showed a fist right in front of his face, shining his lyrium markings. The mage became questionable. "You think you'll be able to get through with those?"

"Yes, I’m able!" he answered, becoming more impatient with this mage's reluctance. "If I can strike my hand through regular barriers, I might be able to go through completely if it's weak enough. Just hit it again!"

"But you've never done it before, have you?" the mage pointed out with both worry over the success of this idea and worry over his own state of health to withstand yet another electric shock.

"You have a better idea to get Hawke out of there, Anders? Just do it already!"

The furious expression of a tiny but dangerous hound gave Anders the last drops of encouragement.

While the mages prepared, Fenris asked for a sword from guard-captain. Without a weapon of his own that he had left in his mansion, he'd be defenseless against a demon.

"Try not to waste any time on fights," Aveline advised Fenris, holding her fear and staying strong to stay rational. "Just focus on getting Hawke out. Maker only knows what that thing could do to her. Or... Has already done."

"I will, Aveline. If possible, keep pushing him in case if you see positive changes", he replied jerking his head once at Anders. “Surprised you let him and those other apostates do this in the first place.”

“It’s a temporary peace treaty”, she answered folding her brows, expressing discomfort. “Sometimes it’s necessary, when there’s no one else helping.”

With a call the elf got a sign of everything being ready. Before starting, Anders handed a bottle of transparent liquid in Fenris' hand.

"It's King Acid," he explained. "It might be enough to melt its physical body and weaken its grasp to this world. Don't let it touch your skin."

Fenris nodded, accepting the liquid without a question.

"Stand back until I'm ready", Anders warned after which he with the other mages repeated the same spell.

Fenris was ready to run as soon as he saw the mage fly again.

After charging his staff, Anders hit the wall once again. The already damaged wall fought back and pushed the mage back with its painful lightning. The mage however dug in with all of his last strength cracking the wall, all the way until he lost balance and fell back.

Immediately the elf ran towards the crack. All of his markings glowed with white-blue light bright like wisp as the approaching magic enlightened the lyrium, burning all the way down to his bones. With his elbow forward, he hit the surface. The agonizing lightning as well as his own marking burned his skin, as he rammed at the bending wall. The magical surface resisted the intruder, but was powerless against the lyrium that itself resisted barrier’s magic. The wall bend in like hard clay mass, engulfing the elf. Eventually the thin layer gave up. Fenris passed through and hit the stone floor. With his face, knees and palms hurt from the hard impact, he sat up, holding his spinning head. After recovering some more he glanced back. A person shaped surface on the wall regained its color and fixed the cracks, not letting anything else anymore pass it. On the other side stood Anders, wobbling from weakness but over-taken by amaze due to the impossible he just witnessed. After getting over the amazement, he waved his hands at the elf, telling him to stand up and move on. Fenris didn't have to be told twice.


	5. Intruder

Following Anders’ instructions Fenris ran right away towards highest floor. On the second floor however he had to stop, as on his way sat thee cat-sized rats fighting with a dog-sized cat over a piece of rotten piece of human arm. The fight soon seized when all four creatures saw a bigger and more fresh meal in form of a lanky elf. The meal however was not ready to be served. With a sneer he drew his weapon and attacked. The noise of squealing abominations caught the attention of the other creatures who stuck their repulsive heads from the cracks and holes. Rats and cats jumped and dug their teeth into dead flesh, feasting on their fellow mates. The rest turned their eyes on the tussling elf. A little nervousness arose within Fenris when he had dozens of nasty eyes locked on him. Being outnumbered he would lose immediately and running pass those hungry beasts would leave him with ether bitten or no legs at all. His back was however open, so he could run away, but with what prize?

A loud thumping approached. The rats and cats in fear scattered and hid from the loud and angry mabari, who bit off their scaly, bald tails. After scaring the creatures, the big dog stood next to Fenris, guarding the elf.

"Boy?" Fenris asked recognizing Hawke’s noble beast.

Despite the little spook, the little atrocities did not dare to come out of their hiding spots. Like the very sight of the dog scared them, which is why they quickly lost an appetite for the elf.

After showing their place the dog turned to Fenris with happy panting and wave of a paw.

Fenris kneeled down, gave Boy a thankful stroke and asked.

"Boy, where’s Hawke? Do you know?"

The war hound gave a light bark and ran forward, stopping after a short distance to encourage the elf to follow him.

All the way to the top all creatures ran out of the way, cleaning the path for the mabari and Fenris, who followed him close enough. The rats did not dare to hurt the big dog, but as soon as he ran pass, Fenris had to focus on not letting the little beasts bite his ankles.

Finally, at the top floor Boy pushed open a door and lead Fenris to the big room. At end of the room was Hawke resting on a bed.

Fenris ran up to her and carefully shook her from her shoulder.

"Hawke! Hawke, wake up!" he asked, shaking her harder as she still stayed immobile.

The mabari stood up to see his master still asleep. Whining, he tried to lick her cheek to wake her, but it only caused him to back away, gag and rub his tongue on any surface.

Fenris became curious and looked at her, only now noticing that Hawke’s cheeks were wet from tears that steadily poured out of her closed eyes. Out of curious he wiped her cheek.

"Ah, kafas!" he yelled and wiped his fingers on his tunic before the burning tears would reach through flesh to his blood.

Whatever those tears were, they were unnatural, and so was her sobbing slumber. The irritation from his markings even told that there was some charm or even wicked spell casted upon her. What is was, he had no idea at all. If anyone could know it would be Anders. She needed to be taken to him quickly.

"I’m sorry," he apologized respectfully and uncovered her from the blanket, after which he lifted her torso up to picked her on his shoulder. With one hand he held her legs and one was free in case if he had to draw a weapon or open doors.

Holding his unknowing superior like a big vegetable bag was simply degrading, Fenris thought to himself with unease. Touching her at all like this was overall wrong, but he had to kill his thought for now, just for her sake.

Before he could take a third step, Fenris heard the mabari growling. A pressuring presence filled the air and they both hurried. At the exit the door slammed shut and covered itself with purple transparent wall. Trying to touch the handle caused a painful current ran through Fenris’ whole arm. The door had been sealed tight.

"Put her down!" Sounded a booming displeased voice behind the elf.

Fenris turned around and faced the abominable demon. The icy-blue and piercing eyes narrowed at the elf with concealed frustration and anger. All gentleness that Hawke saw in this creature before was gone. What was now seen caused uneaseness at the presence of this trembling creature. With only one second it would launch and tear Fenris, Hawke and Boy into pieces, feeling no remorse or mercy.

Fenris tried to back down but remembered the barrier on the door. With careful glances he looked around for a way out, but this place was sealed like fox trap.

"I said: Put her down, you puny creature!" the demon repeated.

"What did you do to her?" Fenris asked, showing with his ignorance he wasn’t going to let Hawke go, nor let the demon’s threats frighten him.

Despite the disgust over snarky elf, the demon calmed down a bit. The intruder was unable to escape, so the demon’s prey could not be taken away, and they both knew it. There was no rush, so there was no reason to worry ether. The features of the demon became more gentle and soft, and it spoke more calmly.

"I’m making her feel better, after all the suffering she’s been through," it hissed, with a pleased tone over was it did. "Those bitter tears she sheds, those are all the sadness she’s been keeping within her all this time. No thanks to you, or any of her other friends."

"You cursed her?" Fenris pointed out, now more concerned over the unresponsive Hawke.

"I haaad to", it said, saddened. "She wouldn’t let go of those feelings. And I need her free from all the negative thought she dwells on, so I could replace them with positive ones."

"What do you want from her?" Fenris asked, confused of this demon’s intentions, being too vaguely generous.

"I want only her. She’s such a remarkable woman. So caring and loving, someone like her could give me, Volo, so much love."

"What? Give love? She wouldn’t love a demon like you!" Fenris snarled, disgusted of one thought it suggested.

Volo leaned its head back as it let out an amused laughter.

"Why not? We became friends quite quickly. The whole night we talked and laughed. I even helped to easy the pain of the splinters in her heart. A little more persuasion and she will become my beloved one. So much longing... I’m simply bound to fulfill it, as it is in my nature. In fact, I suppose it’s thanks to you, elf, that she was so willing.” Demon’s words sounded now more unintentionally wicked. “The heartbroken women are so sensitive, so eager for comfort. Even put down their defense at my presence."

Fenris shook his head.

"Liar! She wouldn’t make a deal with a demon."

"No? Then why is she like that? Shedding her bitter tears by my spell I put on her without protest."

Fenris was left speechless. Whatever the demon told it had to be just lies. Just an excuse to let him put Hawke down.

"But you do intend to do something to her at the end? Where are the other women who got trapped here?"

A little repulsion appeared across demons shady marked face.

"They are gone, because they were unsuitable. One loved only my fortune. One loved only the man who’s face I took. One loved, but not willingly. This woman’s open heart, however, is well suitable for me. And I intent to keep her for myself, alive and well."

Protectively Fenris put his both arms around her.

"You can’t own her like property."

"You have no reason for worry, elf." The eyes of the demon became so warm and his tone mellow and calming. "I will make her happy, keep her safe. With a body from this world, I have no reason to wither her empty from emotions and life. I assure you, elf, put her down. Once she wakes up, she will say herself what she thinks of this. I do not intend to harm her friends, but I’m not forever patient. So please: Leave this place. Give her a chance to have new happiness. Do I make myself clear?"

The last words of the demon were more of a thread than a persuasion.

Fenris shook his head as an answer. "I’m not leaving with nothing."

Baffled for a while, the demon stared at the stubborn thief, unable to find a way for him to let go of its possession. Failing to persuade, the demon now turned to more threatening approach.

“I warned you already, elf. I’m not patient forever. Leave my love be and be gone!”

“Don’t use such term of her, demon!”

With disgust, Fenris instantly pulled the acid bottle from his bag and held it ready for a throw.

The demon took one look at the bottle and then laughed once again.

"You intend to melt me like ice on burning sun? Go ahead then, but do remember, my pets listen only to me."

With those words nasty squeaks, meows and rasping of teeth was heard.

"Without me, there is nothing to hold these gluttonous beasts back. You with both your dear mage and her dog will be eaten, leaving no bones behind."

Fenris wanted to shut that creature’s mouth for good, but his hand hesitated to move.

The demon’s hostile act now made the mabari growl at the dark being.

"For the last time, pest, give her back to me." Demon warned, now having more icy eyes and sharper claws, handed over his arms to get what’s his back. "She is only mine to have. Only mine to have love from!"

"Tace!" Fenris yelled and tossed the bottle at the demon.

The bottle fly pass the demon and crashed on the floor, spreading its containment on the surface, hissing and sizzling as it ate through the wood.

The demon laughed at such poor performance. It’s like the elf missed on purpose.

"What a temper. I suppose it’s only good you left her."

In the middle of demon’s tease, the elf ran towards with his swinging sword and markings glowing. Another poor miss as the demon lightly stepped away from blade’s reach letting him pass.

“Pathetic... What?!" the demon shouted dumbfounded seeing elf jumping down from a hole with acid-burned edges.

The mabari rushed and also disappeared into the hole, jumping far enough to not touch the acid drops on the lower floor with his paws.

"You filthy thief!" The demon roared, twisting its physical appearance into a more corrupted and scary form.

As his form changes, so did the surroundings. The colors faded, walls were bending and light from all sources dimmed.

"You won’t ran away!" The demon snarled and disappeared into a purple mist, looking for the thief and its dear noble woman.


	6. Tour of the House

After the fall Fenris headed to the main corridor running with his both arms around Hawke, not letting her slide from his shoulder. While on the stairs to the second floor he almost fell when the boards started to shake under his feet. Even the wall he leaned on started to shake.

The war hound looked around worried, whining lightly.

"What is that?" Fenris asked out loud.

The only one who could hear him let out a disturbed bark. The atmosphere in the house became heavier and potent. Immediately after that the walls and floor started to move, throwing every living thing and furniture down on the shaking ground. Some walls moved back, some closed by pushing everything out of their way. The doors disappeared and reappeared randomly from place to place and all windows broke down and shut close. After resettling the movement stopped and everything settled down.

What Fenris did most likely did not please the demon, seeing how much it had changed a big house like this. But for what? To set him off? To scare him? Well, that it almost did, bloody abomination. But for a physical being like that, only Maker could know what else it was capable to do. Fenris had to hurry.

With unorganized new rooms and corridors, Fenris had to search for new route out of this wicked place. The one he originally came from had no door anymore, only solid wall. Even if he wasn't carrying another person, it would be impossible to go through it.

"Boy, can you get us out?" Fenris asked the dog.

The mabari turned to sniff for a scent. However, with no clear lead, he only let out a sad whine at the elf.

"You can't?" Fenris asked worried.

After sniffing for another time the closest door, the mabari let out a low growl.

Fenris moved his ears and picked up scratching and low hissing from the other side. Whatever the mabari sniffed was most likely something bad and best to avoid. Well, if they could not find a straight way out, at least they could evade any traps and other nasty threads. That however did not prevent for threads to come to them on their own.

"I warn you for the last time, elf!" a quiet voice without a clear source was heard around Fenris. "This is my domain, my trap no one ever escaped from. Give the woman to me and you may leave alive. I will eliminate you if you dare to oppose me any further."

With his teeth tightly together, Fenris kept his mouth shut and kept on going through the endless twisting corridors, changing the directions when a shortcut was found through a room. The demon would not get even a little attention from him.

"Insolent scum!" roared the voice. "Get the mage woman back to me! Bite off the elf's legs! Eat him, my pets!"

A few doors opened from back and forth, letting out a little packs of wrinkled rats and bald cats.

Fenris drew his weapon. With a heavy human on his other shoulder, his sword would be useless against fast charges or attacks. It would be easy to put down what he carried to fight more swiftly, but as much as the demon demanded him to drop Hawke down, the more the stubborn elf intended to disobey.

The mabari took a stand next to his companion, protecting him with his own presence.

"Leave the elf, dog. Leave or be eaten as well."

The noble beast would not budge and only growled more, showing his disobedience.

"Have it your way then. Eat the canine as well!" bellowed the voice with impatience and disgust.

The war hound whined in confusion and then out of surprise when the dark beings approached. His immunity against the disgusting beings was no longer valid and both of them were now nothing but sitting ducks.

However, the corrupted rodents and felines did not dare to come any closer after stepping a few meters. The creatures acted disturbed and restless, as in they wanted to get closer but were afraid to do so. Their master seemed to be puzzled as well by such sight.

"What are you waiting for! Get them! Kill them! Bring the woman to me!"

The creatures squealed and hissed displeased. They could not obey. A very loud yell echoes through the walls, hurting all uncovered ears making the screamer sound more like Rage demon, not Desire demon.

"Drop her down! Drop right now!"

Such agonizing and furious demand and much closer observation of the creatures gave an idea to Fenris. The way how they eyed on him and dog was very chilling, it was like Fenris and Boy were but a tasty meal for them. But whenever they looked at Hawke's unconscious body, they looked extremely fearful and cautious.

So that's how it was. The creatures would not dare to risk to hurt Hawke due to the demon's rage. The woman Fenris was carrying was literally his meat-shield against these things. With this new knowledge in his head he boldly walked forward, scaring the rats and cats out of his way. His new accomplishment was rewarded with another echoing, furious raging, which this time put a smirk on elf's lips.

"You mangling creature! You can't take her! She is mine!"

"Learn to accept your defeat," Fenris simply pointed out.

"No, I'm not defeated yet."

The cold tone of the demon seemed to have chilled the air itself. Fenris tensed when suddenly his markings started to shine lightly. With a quick move he swung his sword behind him, where he felt a pressuring presence. The blade hit the target and sliced the corrupted skin of a demon. The demon screamed, backed away and disappeared into the purple mist.

Cautious like a deer, Fenris waited. Another attack came from above, but he cut demon's reached out hands, that desperately tried to grab for Hawke.

After disappearing, another presence was felt in front. The demon stood there for a while, then disappeared and reappeared in another place, now studying the elf. Wherever it formed, Fenris always knew where to attack. Such revolution made the demon pull a wry mouth. The abomination disappeared again, defeated, for now. It would still lurk from not far away, as the elf still felt it nearby, plotting for something new.

"Tch. Coward!" Fenris taunted full of new confidence, letting himself relax his sword hand.

And with that the whole house came to life.

Some walls bended and snapped in two, sticking out sharp teeth-like splinters out. The walls leaned forward, trying to stab Fenris' unprotected parts, keeping away from Hawke. The floor beneath him broke, forcing him to run from it. The elf fled aimlessly in the labyrinth house. But the structure of the house was not the only one to hate him. The furniture itself was given a new life. The tables and chairs bended and cracked like old wood and charged, only to fall apart in midway or meet the cold blade of a sword or glowing fist. When a big set of armor tried to attack with a big axe, Boy launched at its leg cover, pulled it off and the whole set fell down, clanking and clattering noisily.

The demon was becoming desperate, if it was ready to attack with so much aggression. However in return, Fenris became more aggressive himself. Whatever the demon threw at him, he would crush it. If the demon wanted to wrap him in curtains, he would tear them apart. If stuffed beasts tried to shred him, he would un-stuff them from their cotton. If a door wanted to chomp on his arm, it would get a fist. In time with all defeated obstacles the abominable demon's rage became more louder and angrier.

"Wretched pest! Dammed rabbit! Filthy riffraff!"

Eventually the walls started to move again, now closing in around the people demon tried to stop. Fenris was dumbfounded. Was the demon so stupid and desperate to crush Hawke along with him? Fenris made a run for it. The corridor became narrow and the floor rough when the blanks bended and snapped. Soon enough the walls touched the escaping elf, then caught him immovable, like a fist around a fly. The two surfaces pressed Fenris, Hawke and Boy against each other, tightening their lungs, digging splinters through the flesh and crushing their bodies. The elf yelled out of pain. With a few more pushes, and flesh would give up and bones snap. Both his and his companions. Barely, Fenris let out a last attempt call.

"You bastard! You'll crush her to death!"

With that the walls stopped. They bended a few times, before crumbling into splinters and broken wood. The free space let the elf drop down and fill his lungs with dusty yet so delightful air. Sucking air in like a fish on dry land, the elf let himself rest from the relief. His grip on the noble woman lightened, as he let her slide down to his arms. Hawke's face was still like of a restlessly sleeping woman, only having a few bruises and cuts on her face from previous experience. However, over all, she seemed fine.

With one deep sigh Fenris rested his cheek on her temple, grateful to her. Though unintentional, her life did save his. However, the near-death moment made the escape that more of threatening. The demon could not keep itself under control. At any new moment, if angered enough, it could end up killing Fenris, along with Hawke too. Her protection was limited, and therefore was the chance of survival.

Once recovered, Fenris was astounded to find himself in a completely new location. He was at Anders' clinic, far away from the cursed mansion he originally was supposed to be. Anders himself quickly ran to Fenris. With a smile he said:

"Hey, you made it out!"

"Anders?" The elf questioned, not being used to see the mage so cheerful to see him, unless it was sprinkled with tons of sarcasm.

"And look: You got Hawke out too. Thought I could count on you. Well, for once in my life, at least."

The gratitude behind mage's light mockery was comforting, but still felt odd.

"Come now, let's get her some treatment. She doesn't look so good."

Fenris was ready to give Hawke away to a healer who knew to do his work well, but he got hesitant once the mage reached forward his arms.

"No", Fenris said and pulled her closer.

"Fenris, stop being so difficult", Anders said with the familiar tone he always used when Fenris was getting stubborn. "It's for her best and if you prolong it, she might feel worse."

"I'm not letting you treat her", the mage was about to interrupt Fenris, but he continued. "I'd rather let Anders treat her. He's waiting just outside."

Like a crushing wave, Fenris' words made the whole clinic and everything around him shutter like increasing rings on the water. And from those shutters tiny holes appeared.

The Anders in front of Fenris first looked surprised, then displeased. With disappointment he ran off, fading into purple mist and taking the illusion-surroundings with him.

Fenris was now in the mansion, but not the old and crumbling one. This one was clean and pretty, perfect for a wealthy noble family. More specifically, this was Hawke's room.

The place felt soothing. The fireplace was lit, warming the room, casting soft shades on the surroundings. The flames danced in harmonic waves, almost inviting the arrived travelers to close their eyelashes and take a break. The big mabari, who was also now aware of the surroundings, looked happy and relieved. Trotting quietly, Boy settled in front of the fireplace and lied down on his spot, warming his short fur, that was wet from sweat and blood splashes. The cold floor forced Fenris to get up, picking Hawke up in his arms. However, as inviting as it was to sit down on fluffy surface of the bed, Fenris hesitated. The atmosphere this place brought was too inviting. In no way this was safe place to be in. The elf was about to take his leave, when the door opened. An elder and graceful noble woman stood in his way. Whatever kindness she once had, it was replaced with hate.

"How dare you?! What have you done to my little girl?" Leandra spat out.

Fenris backed away, chilled by this woman's hate. The same hate he experienced the last time he met Hawke's mother after that horrible day. He would try to say something, but like before, he was interrupted by Leandra's bitter but sad words.

"Haven't you had enough? My dear little one was so broken... You were the only one she ever dared to show her vulnerability and you... You... Maker have pity on your cruel soul."

The quilt and shame scraped and tore within Fenris chest. He had no excuses, nothing to defend himself with. His legs were buckling and the weight he carried felt even more heavier than before. The emotions were taking over the elf, making him unable to think radically.

"Please, just leave this place. Let poor Morgana be alone", cried the weeping and loving mother the elf could not be able to disobey.

Fenris could not let Hawke go ether. It was the only true though he had in his mind, but everything else tried to cloud it.

"I can't leave her."

"For Maker's sake! What a shameless man you are! Let her be! I won't allow you to hurt her anymore!"

"You can't", Fenris said with his teeth tightly together for being so disrespectful toward the well-minded woman. "You're not even here anymore."

"How dare you..." said Leandra with a voice that was shattering and braking like pile of ice.

The shuttering voice however no longer scared the elf as he gained his radical thinking.

"You can't take care of her. Not after your death", those words stunned the noble elder woman. "Hawke has only her friends now. And they will all intent to keep her safe for you."

In that moment the illusion took the form Fenris now remembered. A wobling, walking corpse, sewed from different body parts and falling apart under its own weight. Like old sand statue, the body crumbled, turning into dust. A painful cry echoed, sounding all tunes of a bitter hate the master of all these illusions had. With the cries the surroundings also broke apart, now revealing the real room Fenris was standing in. Dusty, old, mold infested mansion, turned into the same labyrinth with no way out. However, now it looked even more ancient and crumbled. Like whatever supported its founding was now weakening. Perhaps the demon was losing its grip on it. Maybe with that it would reveal a way out if it was careless enough. The loud and frustrated breathing caught Fenris' hearing. With such inhumane voice, Fenris was sure a wide ugly evil grimace was spread across even more inhumane face of whatever form the demon was in.

"Dammed should be your 'talents', knife-eared!"

Once again, with reluctance, Fenris' thanked his dammed markings that helped to keep his mind somewhat clean. Demon's insult only strengthened Fenris' will and he gently placed Hawke back to his shoulder, careful not to harm her, ready to go on. With one simple whistle, he caught the attention of the mabari, who rasped disappointingly for not being in home at his favorite resting place and trotted with the elf.

For a while it was silent. Then quietly at some point, a soft and tired pleading was heard. Hearing that voice no longer threatened the elf, it more likely simply annoyed him.

"Just please, let her go. I promise she'll have no worries with me. All I want from her is the happiness that is so desirable among mortals, so rewarding, yet so hard to manifest and produce. Won't you make me happy? Won't you make HER happy?"

After many failed attempts, the pleads were replaced to raging.

"How can you be so selfish? You can't have her so let no one have her!? Is that how you think? You think you can get her back with this?"

"No", Fenris said straight forward. "I will get her away from you. That is all."

"That is all?" the demon sounded unbelieving. "Quite pointless to simply get her away from me, with no reward, risking your life. Doesn’t that feel tiring at all?"

Truth be told, Fenris was tiring, he thought to himself fixing his sore shoulder. Hawke was quite heavy, and it wasn't because she was a human and he a punier elf. The noble life reflected strongly on few pounds this woman had gained over the years. Speaking of her, it was a miracle she did not wake up from her sobbing after all this running and bumping. Having her awake would help a lot, as she could had herself tell the demon to get lost. Most likely, that's what the abomination made sure not to happen.

"I can offer you anything for trouble of coming here. Power, independence, another woman! Anything you desire.”

No response was coming back. This almost made the demon sound desperate.

"Nothing at all? Only worthless thanks for reward. Honestly, what will you gain to have her back to boss you around? She is a mage! You hate mages! What sense does it make to save her? Whatever happens she will always be a mage, nothing can change that. And you could never accept that!"

For a moment the demon became quiet. Then after short chuckle it said.

"Or could you? I seeeee..." it stretched its own voice. "You don't want her. You need her to have you."

It took some time to figure out the wording, but once he figured it out the elf's eyes became round after which immediately narrowed under irritated eyebrows.

"Yes, yes... Raised to follow orders, obey commands... Just imagine what it's like without all that. All the freedom you have, but what to do with it? Unimaginable! You wouldn't stand a week without turning mad. You need commands. And she is perfect. A mage, a strong willed woman, a leader... You simply need her to follow behind, like a little puppy."

"Be silent," Fenris warned, but despite that the voice kept taunting.

"You've proven yourself useful to her, after all. However, the sad thing is... SHE doesn't need you as anything else but a pawn. What a poor of an excuse for a beloved you are. The real truth is... She pitied you. She heard your every cry, protected you back from blades, fed you when you were starving. Poor thing even let you heal from sickness in her own home, sharing her warmth and company."

Fenris remembered that day. A bad fever had caught him, forcing him to hide under all blankets next to a fireplace, burning his whole body. Once he was found by Hawke, ignoring his protest she half-forcefully dragged him to her home, gave him a bed to rest in and fed him a warm meal. Despite it all happening closely after he had left her, she still treated him well, even though she had her heart broken severely. That day only added more quilt to his own heart.

"A woman like that, yet patient and obliging, can't share her care forever", the demon continued, sounding very pitying itself. "The attention given to another lasts only so long. She needs care herself too. Say, elf, how often did you share your care with her?"

Fenris was thinking. He was not supposed to think but the less he found a fitting example the more he pressured himself to come up with a few. It was such an easy argument to win with just a few examples but there were none. In the end, he was left with nothing. His grip on mage woman on his shoulder softened, as he realized how little he did for Hawke. Fighting in battle was not a valid argument, since everyone supports each other equally. When it came to favors done to another, Hawke outmatched him greatly. However most importantly, when it came to being a supporting listener, Fenris was a complete failure. It was so easy to tell his worries, while Hawke listened and always had something nice or comforting to say back but he himself; what a pathetic performance he gave! Not a single word, and if he ever did say anything, it was like spitting void: No warmth, no comfort, he could never say anything meaningful that significantly helped Hawke.

Fenris knees were about to buckle when he suddenly got sweeper of his feet when a long corridor carpet underneath his legs jolted. The rough, old material scraped his palm and jaw when he fell on it and the heavy weight rolled off of his shoulder and lied down unmovable. The elf tried to reach for Hawke but the carpet moved again, rising up between them like a wall, rolling them apart from each other.


	7. Worn-out welcome

At the other end, the living carpet grabbed the mage's body by coiling around her and lifting her up in the air and placed her gently down on another carpet, while the elf gradually had his feet, then ankles, knees, then whole legs wrapped around the carpet which pulled him down through the floor. It's as if this lifeless textile had a throat of its own and was now swallowing him down like quick sand. With all his might Fenris pulled and struggled, while a bunch of rats ran out of their hideouts and grabbed onto noble woman's dress with their nasty teeth to pull her away.

Boy attacked, crushing their rodent skulls, scaring them away, and stood above his master's body, snarling and growling with all his short fur up.

Underneath the war hound, movement was seen. The noble woman murmured while sobbing and slightly moved her limbs.

With enough stubbornness Fenris fought back the pull and with kicks and curses he freed himself from hungry carpet. The mabari moved out of the way when elf ran up to Hawke and pulled her up, making her sit up. "Hawke, wake up! Hawke, you must free yourself from this curse!" he encouraged her.

The mage would not respond. She only sat with her whole body half sloppy and head down, shedding tears like leaking waterskin.

The elf tightened his teeth from pressure. "Wake up! Fenedhis! Femina, surge!" he shouted shaking her awake.

Hawke unexpectedly wept even more. She was even able to raise her hand to cover her pitiful expression.

Out of shame the elf began to apologize. "Hawke, please. Don't do this." Fenris tried to wipe away her tears, but then pulled his hand away as he remembered them being acidic. "I'm sorry. You need to get out of here. You can't be manipulated by that demon."

With his own throat coated in stomach acid, he called out for Hawke. This time using her first name. This caught her attention and her noises became quieter.

"Morgana, I don't want you to fall to his tricks. Not even if you want to. I won't let you be manipulated. By the Maker, I beg you, wake up."

Hawke's tearing calmed down put still leaked. While still asleep, she did seem to be somewhat more aware of her surrounding and she reached out her hand trying to get a hold of some aid.

Fenris tried to help her but before touching her skin, he was drastically pulled back by a whip that had coiled around him. The whip swiftly pulled him away from Hawke, towards a hole on the floor that bended open. Once above the wide wooden mouth, with one glance Fenris saw what was underneath him: A bottomless black tunnel. Right thought the lowest floor, opening yet another mouth into darkness. The whip let the elf go, who managed stop his fall by catching the edge of the floor. The prevented death-fall almost snapped his elbows off. Pulling himself back up he heard loud barking.

"Get lost, mutt!" A loud voice sounded once again, but this time much clearer and deeper. A big figure materialized in front of the protective dog. It gave him a hard kick to his side. Boy whined loudly and flew across the air, hitting the wall, hurting his back.

The demon took its abominable but still handsome form. All the civilized disguise was gone, and instead was a horned, winged purple creature with deadly cold-blue eyes. With its thick and sharp-clawed hands forward it leaned towards Hawke.

"Stay away from her!" Fenris warned scrabbling the floor with his nails.

With relief and awe the demon gladly picked Hawke up to its arms, gently and carefully like picking up a defenseless nestling. With one big claw it cleaned her hair away from her face to appreciate its beauty more clearly.

"Poor thing, so many still leaking," it said cleaning one of her tears away. "That wretched elf won't feed you with nonsense. I'm always by your side, only for you, love."

"Stop manipulating her!" Fenris yelled, his whole body reflecting his fury: his marking glowing, eyes narrowed, ears down and teeth shown aggressively. All this hate he reflected towards this lying, wicked being.

"Manipulate?" he said with a tired unbelieving tone while walking up to him, carrying the woman. "You're no different yourself. Pity, pity, pity. That's what you beg from her with your pathetic nature."

"Liar", Fenris hissed because of the absurd simplification the demon thought it knew.

"You had your chance, knife-eared, and you lost it, willingly, at that matter. Now let me have her. Leave... This... Place."

The demon raised its beast leg and pressed it on Fenris' head, pushing him down. When the stubborn elf would not submit for being thrown down the darkness, the demon summoned with his free hand a snake-whip, that slithered forward, fangs sharp and dripping with venom.

The house shook like from an earthquake. The demon stepped back to not lose the balance. In shock it looked around, puzzled by what was happening to its domain. Frustrated it hissed. "My barrier! Cursed mages!"

With a sharp hearing Fenris heard running steps far behind. The irritation on his skin told of a familiar presence of a much more pleasant abomination approaching. For once in his life, Fenris thanked the Maker for those mages coming to the aid.

The demon backed away, realizing it could not face a mage after wasting so much of its energy on both barrier and chasing the thief.

The mabari would not let a real thief escape and jumped on the abominable demon, sinking his teeth into dark creature's arm.

Breaking the flesh and biting onto the bones, demon squealed, trying to shake off the loyal beast. Fearing to hurt it’s belonging the demon put down Hawke to focus more on to fearless dog. However, when it was about to dig its claws in his head, the mabari reached the profane bones. With one simple crunch and twist, the war hound landed on his feet, falling down on his stomach, with twitching beast hand in his mouth. Shrieking the demon held it’s torn off arm. Irritated beyond its limit it launched forward at the canine but stopped midway. The burning rage had turned into burning pain when it’s chest was unexpectedly turning and twisting, like tens of burning knives were slicing it from inside.

He could not see it, but whatever Fenris caught inside demon's back; heart, lung or kidney, he would not let it go before he would crush it into mush. As he squeezed, the demon yelled and screamed in high pitch like an animal. It did not stand on its legs for long and dropped on its knees due to its body betraying it’s bidding. After letting out bubbling breathing noises a deep red blood gushed out of demon's mouth, drying it from its strength.

While strangling with all his might, Fenris heard the running steps now much closer, right underneath, on the first floor.

"Hey, anyone there? Fenris? Hawke!?" was heard Anders' voice through the hole the demon made.

That was a proper sign. After a few more squeezes the elf pulled out his ghost-like arm. Like a starving cat, the demon crawled with its weak limbs, still desperate, it fought back despite its body giving up on it.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare to ruin it all!"

To hold the wicked creature still, Fenris picked up his sword and with all his power he pierced demon's back all the way down and through, sticking the creature on wooden floor like pinned bug. Without a second thought Fenris backed away to Hawke, grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her with him to the hole, leading her like a sleepwalker.

On the lower floor, Anders had already coated a thick layer of ice, closing the lower hole that lead to the gaping darkness. After making sure it held his weight, he walked in the middle of cold, fake floor and from there he saw what was happening above him.

"Fenris, lead her to the edge, I'll take her!" Anders said.

Without questioning the elf did as the mage told him. The mage murmured a spell, while moving his hand in the air, as if to find something to hold onto. When he found the right angle, the half-asleep body of a woman lifted itself up in the air. Slowly it hovered away and down, right to Anders. Once she was close enough, the casting stopped, and Anders let Hawke drop on his arms. The sudden extra weight almost made him lose his balance, but he still stood up. However, the loud cracking underneath mage’s feet sounded menacing and quickly he moved away from the ice floor.

Puppet-manipulating-flight-trick did not interest Fenris at all so he readied himself to jump down over the braking ice floor. His jump was interrupted however, when a sharp pain pinched his ankle and pulled him away. The unnatural snake-whip had coiled around his leg, hiding its fangs inside his flesh, pumping the venom in. The shock would not let sink in when the elf was lifted up, tilting the whole world upside down in his eyes. Disorientated Fenris distinguished purple mist forming above the unmovable body of an abomination. Without having a clear form, the mist still had those piercing icy eyes, that were now so full of frustration and malice towards the victim it held under its mercy. With broken echoing voice it replied. "I WANT you to disappear and die, you wretched pest."

After a hard pull, the elf was dropped down, through the wooden hole, hitting the icy surface with the back of his head and shoulders. The fall would not stop there, however, and soon Fenris disappeared in the embrace of blackness.

Anders was taken by surprise. With everything happening so quickly, it took him a long moment to realize that the fretful elf was now gone. The presence of the demon however quickly brought him back to reality. The icy eyes narrowed first at the person he was holding, then at the blond mage. Swiftly the mage kneeled down, picked up his staff and held it in front of both him and Hawke. With his narrowed eyes and veins glowing blue from spiritual magic, he showed that he was not letting the demon have what it desired. And he meant it.

The demon, still frustrated, hissed and squalled with irritation, formed a more physical yet still misty body, showing more clearly with its left and right movements and impatient expression that it was torn. Torn between claiming what belong to it, and not wanting to lose a fight with obvious outcome. In the midst of its inner fight, something caught its attention and it looked down. Hissing loudly, it yelled. "What?! Still alive!"

Launching forward it dived down into dark tunnel, letting the dying light swallow it too.

Anders felt relief, but new worry as well. He and Hawke were safe from the demon for now, but only because it had focused on someone else. Hands shaking, he did not know what to do. Should he go help, since there still was hope? Or would he simply not make it, no matter how fast he was? He simply did not know. What brought back his certainty was the unconscious woman in his arms, who was now waking up.

"Hey, what is this?" she mumbled under her breath.

"Hawke! Are you alright?" Anders said with joy and relief.

"Huh? How... How do you know me?" With squinting her eyes, she looked at Anders puzzled. "You look familiar. Anders, is it?"

"Oh no. By Andraste, not that!" Anders quickly took her with him, out of the cursed house, to heal demon's curse away, until it would destroy her original thoughts completely. About her worries, about her mischiefs, even about her closest friends the demon originally wanted to isolate her from. If not done fast enough, it would all permanently be gone.

In his mind, Anders asked for forgiveness. The noble elf would have to be left behind.

Hurt and weak, Fenris managed to open his eyes after long battle against senselessness that tried to take over him. Immediately his nose acknowledged a disgusting, potent smell. Almost ready to puke he closed his mouth and nose with his arm, looking around for the source of such sickening scent. The elf did not see a thing at first, but once his cat-like eyes started to get used to new environment, he started to see some grey shapes and forms around him. The source of the smell made his heart jump to his throat. Fenris was surrounded by piles of corpses. Fifty, maybe even hundreds of old rotting bodies missing limbs and covered with rat-bites, which made him jump and startle around, especially when he realized he was sitting in the middle of all of this. All the humans and elves around him ether were smushed like they had fallen from somewhere high, their limbs broken from an impact, or neck snapped. All the corpses, all of them around him, they all shared one distinct feature: They were all women. All those victims that never got a chance to escape. Disgusted, Fenris still pitied them and was thankful. It was only thanks to their bodies Fenris had survived the fall alive.

A tiny skittering broke his horrified yet relieved thoughts. At the bottom of this rotten pile he distinguished a few cockroaches. A rabbit-sized cockroaches that were tearing and feasting on some bodies they had dragged from the pile. Horrified the elf swiftly backed away, tripped and rolled down the pile, shaking the dead, covering himself with old spoiled blood. Hitting the rock bottom, he tried to get up, but his legs would not listen to him. The venom he remembered having from that unnatural snake must had numbed his muckles half-useless. He couldn't do anything but drag and crawl himself somewhere safe. The room he was in wasn't too big, so Fenris quickly hit the wall. With his back against it, breathing heavily he felt some safety having his one side secured.

The unconsciousness and dizziness once again tried to take over him. Running from the demon, fighting all the obstacles, the venom, the fall, it was all wearing on the elf, and he gradually realized he was feeling exhaustion. Exhaustion led to stubbornness not to give up, but that on the other hand, as a cruel twist, started to tire him more. His body was giving up on him, not even his markings were helping as their glow was diming and irritation weakening. Fenris was defenseless. If anything would come after him, he could barely fight back.

Regret was biting into him. Heating bile rose from his stomach. What was the point of all this? Was it worth it? Was it worthy to save one woman, only to end up dying in corpse pit like this? Why did he let himself do all this for nothing?

Regret made him feel the bites of quilt in his chest. The quilt, like that of cutting someone's hand, that was pulling you out of a swamp.

With only little gladness that at least something good came out of his foolish deed, he hung him head down, hoping that ether tiredness would shut his thoughts completely, or someone, or something, would eventually come and claim his life.

The purple colors shined weakly through Fenris' eyelids and he looked up. More colors lighted the room when the misty form of a demon formed at the top of a dead pile, searching for something like restless beast. It took a while, until the creature distinguished the unmovable body of a weak, dirty elf. Seeing the given-up creature, the demon calmed down and took its time to approach the elf, taunting him with its prolonging judgment.

"Still alive, even after my venom starting to affect you, pest?"

Not even the insult made Fenris react.

"Doubting, are you? What you wished for did not go as you wanted? Killing all my minions, breaking my body, taking away what’s important, yet now you sit here, with nothing. Biiitter feeeeeling, iiisn't iiiit?" After not receiving answer yet again the demon started to talk more softly, more calmingly. "It doesn't have to be that way, however. It would be foolish to die for nothing, just like them, who declined my offerings", it said pointing at the dead corpses. "You don't want to die, nor do I wish to leave this place without a proper suit to wear. What do you say to that, elf?"

Fenris sneered. The demon was so confident in its offering, it did not even hide its true intentions. "Burn in Void", he said, threateningly, yet still too tired to even put effort.

"I'm giving you a fair deal!" demon said, showing a little hint of frustration. "I promise not to destroy your soul. You get to live and see everything that happens." Without being able to protest, demon easily picked up Fenris' right arm with its two big claws. "This body might change a little, to suit my need of her loving me, and no one else, but you can observe it all. You can enjoy her affection as I will."

Confused, Fenris asked. "You're not worried her friends will tell her what you did today?"

"She won't need friends", it hissed. "All her love would only be mine, no one else's. But yours too, as an observer." The demon moved its other hand to Fenris arm and unwrapped the bright red handkerchief, to show it to him. The demon grinned as that made the elf move a little, worried for such simple but very meaningful item. "You still carry the chivalric symbol. It must be for a reason.”

“Give it back”, Fenris hissed, angry of demon taking away what did not belong to it.

“A symbol of hope. A wish, that one day, you will return this to her. How shameful would it be that it rots away in here, with the others and your eaten, bony body.”

The words of the demon made Fenris shake, which pleased it so much.

“So why not take the chance when you have it? What do you say, noble warrior? Will you return to your waiting maiden? Will you make a deal?"

Fenris’ shaking stopped and was replaced with bitterness. The elf seemed to tense from his weakness back to its full strength for one more blow.

"I've yet to live to hear more perverted offer!”

A sharp pain hit the demon as the stubborn elf landed a glowing fist on its face. The mist broke and then formed back into a wheezing head. As the icy eyes took their form, they narrowed at the elf with hate. A tight whip formed around Fenris’ neck and started to choke him. With no strength left, he was unable to loosen the deadly grip.

“I don’t need your agreement”, the demon said. “It will just be more painful. And you’ll have no chance to live.”

The demon moved in front of the elf, still narrowing at him. Its misty body started to brake, surrounding Fenris from around him. The chill from the mist iced his skin, then his breath, as it tried to pierce through him to his very core, to take control over it.

Fenris was unable to breath, his body was numbing, his head was filled with buzzing and din.

This could not be! He could not be getting possessed! No, it could not end like this!

The din became stronger in his head. Stronger and stronger, until it turned to clatter. Noisy clatter, like tens of shoes hitting the wooden floor. Then there was zapping and bursts, like igniting flame. The whole room illuminated with blinding light.

A loud scream was heard as the demon was thrown away from Fenris. The fresh air never tasted so sweet as his lungs filled up.

More light shined, forcing Fenris to close his eyes. All this time he could only hear piercing screams, yells of mercy, more zapping and loud chants. All those loud noises continued for a long while, until it became completely quiet and dark.

Once his eyes did not hurt anymore, Fenris dared to open them. Many figures in different colors chatted with each other. One of them approached him. A man, all in robes, covering his face.

“Hey, are you alright? Are you still alive?” said the unfamiliar voice.

Fenris only nodded. That gesture alone took away the last energy he had, until he gave up to the unconsciousness.


	8. Safe at Home

Death never seemed like it was so comforting. All cold was replaced with soothing warmth, his whole body was hugged by soft entity, like being in mother’s embrace. Or was this how it was like to be possessed? His soul in eternal comfort, while someone else was taking control in outside world?

Fenris did not want to wake up, not now. But the uncertainty forced him to leave this bliss. The warm brown, golden and orange colors lightened up around him as he woke up. His whole body was heavy, and it took a while until he could move his head to see his surroundings. The room he was in seemed familiar. Even the soft surface he was lying on was familiar, as well as the silky-smooth and white clothes and careful crackling of wood that casted all these colors on the walls as it burned on the fireplace. He remembered. He was in Hawke’s estate, resting in guest room.

Was this reliving of the past? Was he sick again and experiencing the comfort he had never felt before, right before he dies? No, it couldn’t be. This still felt different. Instead of burn of a fever, there was the burn of wounds on his skin. And by the Maker, they felt agonizing.

His groaning caught the attention of his observer, who put down her book. “Fenris. Easy, easy now. Don’t move too much. Lay down. That’s it.”

Fenris moved his head towards the soothing voice. Relief lightened himself from inside.

“Hawke, you’re awake.”

“It’s a relief YOU are awake.”

The woman sounded a little angry, but that was due to being worried. That too made Fenris feel a little more relieved.

“Now tell me. Does it hurt somewhere? Do you feel nauseous? Dizzy? Haw many fingers do I hold up?”

Like a worried mother over a child, Hawke immediately took it upon herself to make her patient feel better. She fed him disgusting tasting painkiller, compared his temperature with hers, checked his eyes and mouth and lastly asked if he needed anything to eat. Although he declined, she brought him food. No matter the practice, he still could not fool this woman, not with a quilt face of his that always said “actually yes, but I don’t want to bother you”.

Only after the nutritious and delicious meal Fenris could take a deep breath, lie back on soft pillow and feel his strength coming back to his muscles. It’s was only then when he realized he felt a little incomplete. His left wrist felt unprotected and naked and he jumped from fear when he realized something important was missing.

“Where is it!” he shouted and started to look around him and under the blanket.

“Hey, hey, calm down! Here”, Hawke said and handed over the red piece of fabric.

Free from sudden shock he took back the handkerchief and tied it back around his wrist. Secured and intact, the elf pressed the item and let out a long sign. Only then he realized his fast movement had made his head spin and body ache from pain.

“Now lean back, and don’t move. You won’t be getting up again until you’re all fixed and healthy, understood? It’s going to take time until all that venom will be flushed away.”

Ah yes, the venom, and the demon it came from. It all started to come back to him. All except the part where he ended up from death pit to this bed.

“What happened? Where’s the demon?” he asked.

“Anders’ friends took care of him. Just fast enough to save your life. It seems like he tried to possess you.”

“Ah, yes”, he mumbled, remembering the events. “Can’t believe it was so close.”

“Feel free to thank them later”, Hawke replied with an amused tone.

The idea made Fenris sneer, but he became neutral when realized he did own those mages that much. Hopefully though he won’t have to meet them too soon.

Although relieved, Fenris was still worried if Hawke was completely all right. She did feel like herself, busy with keeping fire warm and working with those bad-tasting potions of hers with concentrated look on her face. He was still concerned. There was a little hint of ignorance Hawke was hiding by occupying herself with other activities. However, asking direct questions would be unsettling, so he asked a bit more commonly.

“But what about you? That thing didn’t do anything to you?”

The noble woman had to think for a while until she answered with a little uncertainty.

“Of course not. I’m completely fine.”

“Are you sure? It didn’t mangle with your mind? Or did something that made you fall into that deep dream? Willingly, even.”

Hawke stopped measuring some colorful liquid into his drink.

“What do you mean ‘willingly’?”

“Well, in a way like… Agreeing to it? Being convinced so much that you…”

Hawke drastically dropping her hands down.

“Fenris, if you are asking if I made any sort of deal with that demon…” she paused for a long time, “…I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

Rarely Hawke looked so confused and lost like now. “He did offer me something but… I didn’t really have much time to say yes or no… when he cursed me himself.”

“It said you were willing. Said you were… ‘ _friends_ ’ with it.” That one word Fenris said with lot of disgust. Just the idea of anyone wanting to be a friend with a demon was too absurd.

“In a way”, was her only response.

“What? And you didn’t even fight back? Why would you let it happen?” Fenris asked with a hint of disbelieve.

The pressuring tone of the elf made the woman feel uncomfortable. Hawke had to put the items she held on the table to continue speaking with her hands tightly together.

“He was just too convincing. I know now it was most likely just manipulation but at the end, it felt genuine. I felt pity for his loneliness. The fact he was a bad person who wanted to be seen good. An in return, he gave me comfort. A chance not have to worry, but be heard. Get rid of the splinters, like he said.”

Fenris was taken aback.

“Maybe I was stupid at the time… Too naïve maybe!” she corrected. “I just hoped that maybe this time, there really was no need for bloodshed. And maybe have something relieving in return.”

Hawke felt bad for both telling and realizing she had let such thing happen.

For a moment both did not say a word. Only Hawke’s frustration, when she could not take in anymore the pressure, broke the silence.

“Well go ahead! Say it. You mages are all the same! Every one of you will fall for the temptation sooner or later.”

How very likely it would be of him to say it, but Fenris simply could not do it. With bitterness he had to admit, even in that cursed house, it was simply too perfect opportunity. The demon had found a very perfect victim with easy braking point, just like in those other instances when Fenris himself was convinced by other demons. Once when he accepted the offer of Fear Demon to not interfere, when it pushed Hawke’s boundaries, and another when Pride Demon offered him power and freedom in exchange for a short period of manipulation. What a hypocrite he would be after that, if he now opened his mouth to mock her. Especially when she was a mage, unlike him, and managed to hold on for so long when everyone else would had already failed.

“You had no choice, if it was that thing who cursed you”, he finally answered evading her request to mock her. “I’m sorry. I did not mean to sound so judgmental.”

Hawke looked at the man in front of him. A very defensive man, who only rarely showed regret or signs of bending to submission of another. With his head down, tense shoulders, ears bent back, eyes that tried to avoid contacts. Only rarely he gestured with his whole nature he was wrong and meant it.

“I am sorry too”, she said, sitting at the edge of the bed to have more direct eye contact. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that just to get me out.”

“It’s nothing. As long as you won’t get in trouble anymore”, he said back careful with his words, like a fearful child in front of his superior.

A small chuckle escaped from woman’s mouth. “That’s a hard promise to keep, sadly.”

He tried to look at her, but Hawke was looking elsewhere. The elf’s hand carefully reached out for hers. The closer presence of mana made his markings lighten up a little. Even though it did not hurt like usually, he did not dare to touch her. This time, not because of the pain, but because he did not know, if he could.

Hawke noticed his gesture and gently placed her palm on top of his wrist. Although it caused a little itch, it was overshadowed by the comforting warmth. The comforting feeling elf missed so much.

“You better rest now. And don’t forget the antivenom. Drink the whole glass and don’t you dare to spit it out”, she replied, formally but still gently, with no hint of bitterness or displeasure.

Before leaving her guest to rest she improved the fire, made some unnecessary adjustment for the bed and left Fenris something to read in case if he could not sleep immediately.

“Supper will be served in few hours. New portion of medicine must be drank after that and in case if you need anything, ring the bell”, she added as she went on. “Anything you need right now?”

Fenris declined, amused that indeed, this woman was way too caring.

“Then go ahead and take a nap”, she said, after which she moved to the door. Before opening it, she stopped and turned back to him, looking a little embarrassed. “Oh and, thank you. Thank you for saving me.”

Fenris gave a thankful smile and humbly nodded his head. “You are welcome, Morgana.”

After the door closed and he was left alone, Fenris leaned back and took a deep breath.

No matter if this was all the reward he got. Those two words were still worth a lot.


End file.
